<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如果月光燒林成灰 by ClaudiaFekete</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368923">如果月光燒林成灰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete'>ClaudiaFekete</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Asian Sirius, Atayal elements, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Do not repost, East Asian Sirius, Fluff, Forests, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, M/M, Mountains, Taiwanese Indigenous poople, Taiwanese Sirius, quarantine fic, 台灣華語, 恐跨者退散, 架空, 禁止轉載, 請勿濫用恐懼感謝</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有些人啊，看他的第一眼，撞進視網膜的不是眼，不是五官俊秀，不是臉，而是一道璀璨明亮。印象派的落日或日出總是大片色彩塗抹大概也是這個意思。這道理雷木思是在第二次見到天狼星時悟出來的。</p><p>訪問學生狼×外文系新生犬。無差或者互攻看心情<br/>雖然簡介寫得很文藝但沙雕處也失控得不要命<br/>2020年壓線的天狼星賀文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black, Sirius Black &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BGM：告五人的《帶我去找夜生活》，不健康版</p><p>既然是HP的同人文在此附上一支討論J.K. Rowling是否恐跨的影片<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Avcp-e4bOs&amp;feature=youtu.be</p><p>Happy Birthday Sirius Black. I made it (kind of) as promised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  關於雷木思這位人類學研究生沒有什麼特別好說的。他有張平凡無奇的臉，骨頭外附著一點精肉，栗棕色頭髮和虹膜並不特別可愛。大部分時間他是柔和的，散進河流的水。沒有顏色。多數人唯一會注意到他的時候是他憤怒的時候，柔和褪去後的銳利有著非常明確的邊。人們只有在這時候才會驚訝地尋思自己怎麼會曾經誤判雷木思為庸碌之輩。然而雷木思並不常發脾氣，很少露出裹在層層羊毛氈下的刀片。因此，多數人並不明白自己擦肩而過的是什麼樣的人物。</p><p>  雷木思不在意這些。對於自己沒入普羅大眾的功力還有羞於承認的沾沾自喜。可能是身為LGBTQ+習慣知名度不是件好事，也可能是習慣鎂光燈之外書架坐落的陰暗角落。</p><p>  總之，活了這些年，還沒有哪個人能一眼將他從茫茫人海中分離出來的。更何況是隔著兩片螢幕。</p>
<hr/><p>  「校內出現第二位確診同學。即日起全校採用遠距教學。」</p><p>  天狼星不可置信地盯著螢幕，一秒鐘一公分的僵硬速度轉過頭去瞪著他室友。</p><p>  「我們最好趁學校還沒強制趕人前先回家。」小提琴室友聳肩。</p><p>  天狼星很想抓起小提琴室友書架上的洋芋片罐往他頭上砸下去。但是，儘管是小提琴室友餅乾掉屑情況嚴重造成他們進宿舍第一個學期就耗掉三包蟑螂藥，儘管小提琴室友酒品極差還喜歡跟同學一起去夜店回來吐得房間地板滿地都是，儘管小提琴室友可以若無其事地和不同女生搞曖昧還保證自己沒有同時在撩好幾個妹，這一次真的不是他的錯。他是個爛人，但沒有業障重到造成全校停課。</p><p>  幹。天狼星扔掉手機向後一仰，腰卡到書桌邊緣。椅子懸起的兩隻腳像匹被突地勒住韁繩的馬蹄上下。</p><p>  他得離開台北。</p><p>  天狼星吐掉一口氣，不知道該去哪裡。</p><p>  是這樣的，天狼星有好幾點讓他和其餘台灣大學生不太一樣，而最引人注目的一項就是他堅持不使用自己的中文本名。Sirius，勉強接受siri，他自己寫在筆記本上是S或天狼星。若不是身處外文系有好幾門科目大概早就被當，或者因為試卷上未寫本名遭老師約談。原因？他在十七歲就達成了被親生父母逐出家門，投靠堂姊一家的豐功偉業。和旁人他總是說如果可以，其實他想要撐到大學唸完再和家裡撕破臉。暗地和他保持聯絡的妹妹並不這麼認為，表示他對著他們的母親吼出「我就愛吃屌你想怎樣」的那副表情過於……興高采烈。她認為這表明這句台詞實在已在心中醞釀良久，只是等著用在他認為適切，也可以說，戲劇張力過強的場合。</p><p>  不管。高中最後一年的經驗告訴他，顯然這個社會並不在乎你只能投靠和你同樣是家族「叛徒」的堂姊，只要未滿二十歲外加沒有遭到父母以法律文件宣布棄養，名字就像一塊狗牌，沒有可以幫忙拆下的手，只能繼續掛著。今年他仍未滿二十歲，但可以假裝不在乎。除了心理陰霾外沒有特別經濟上問題。學會靠少許生活費存活需要練習，幸好大學學費由家裡幾位長輩支出。「這個年代還沒有念大學說出去丟全家人的臉。」</p><p>  丟不丟「家族」的臉他不在乎，現在該煩惱的是離開宿舍以後能待在哪裡。</p><p>  堂姊的女兒今年五歲，還在幼稚園大班。他不可能冒著傳染給她的風險回到堂姊、堂姊夫家，平時暑假待的地方。他極其想念那棟屋齡四十的水泥屋。或者到山上，堂姊的婆婆住在山櫻花和構樹環繞的房子，作風開明。對於造成天狼星被逐出家門的理由，她沒有為他禱告、或者臉一垮像不知情的情況下吞了榴槤。「每個孩子都有自己的樣子。」天狼星幾乎落淚當場跪下來喊她「媽」，她教會他「yaya」這個詞又給了他Watan這個名字。難免有些未盡完美的地方──比如解釋，不是每個喜歡男生的男生都有化妝踩高根鞋的慾望，裙子這種東西他真的不需要──可是在他們相處的每分每刻，他感受到未曾享有過的溫暖親情。</p><p>  Yaya生堂姊夫生得很晚，年紀也六十有了。他不能拖累堂甥女，也不能拖累她。</p><p>  他能去哪？</p><p>  椅腳重重敲回地面。反正，他得先和堂姊聯繫，收拾行李。小提琴室友已經爬到床上滑手機，天狼星決定先整理起衣櫃的帽T、黑色鬚邊牛仔褲。就在此時宿舍房門被甩開。「欸靠，你們知道學校裡第二個人確診的事嗎？」機械系室友笑得失神，像聖經中蒙恩獲救的羔羊。「我的微積分期中考只考選擇題了！」</p>
<hr/><p>  雷木思喜歡台灣山林。</p><p>  他其實沒有想過自己會喜歡台灣山林──他原本沒想過會有真的來到台灣的可能。他孩童時候出過意外，原本就只是小康的家境被啃吃得和破書一樣。人生不停出櫃，坦承他不想念生物，選擇此科目只是出於家庭經濟考量；坦承他也不是不喜歡女生，但能否別掩蓋他對男體有慾望的現實；坦承命運真的會給你一個垃圾前女友外加HIV+。他活下來，像是圖書館少人停駐的外語性別研究，穩穩爬梳那些不是每個人都想讀的現實和理論。他活得不太熱鬧，也不能說活得不好，只是注定與萬眾矚目的斑斕無緣。</p><p>  打工。喝酒，也喝咖啡。香草茶留給睡前。</p><p>  出國機會是在喝咖啡的日子聽來的。有些同學有錢，只是過不了語言檢定，也沒有熱切到想用錢解決問題。銳光四散的液體在口裡含到濁了才吞下去。他數著，自己打工累積下來的一些經費，可能得申請或是不必申請的貸款。</p><p>  「去。」他的母親回得簡單明瞭。他不懂繁體字和簡體字之間的吵鬧。</p><p>  「有一個社會系那邊的教授，」他的導師鏡片後的雙眼清澈。「他想做原住民族語教學的議題。如果你有辦法用計畫出去，應該可以補起一點開銷。」</p><p>  接下來四個月除了課堂文本他還得吞下各式關於Atayal的資料。早期殖民者噩夢般的獵人頭記敘幸好只佔少數，主要還是聚焦於中國搬遷的政府如何進一步破壞文化，原住民又如何從稀薄零落的殘餘中培植出一棵苗，還種出一株據說能開花的苗。</p><p>  轉入秋天前他來到這座燠熱的海島。一半時間分給他最初的私心──繡著華麗雲紋的戲偶，揮舞不及手臂長的兵器，布袋戲。一半時間和教授拜訪部落人士，跑田野。有些訪談在城市中進行，更多時候他們需要行駛左駕的道路，行走過柏油，行走過泥土。</p><p>  這是為什麼他見識了整齊油亮的稻田；沙冷冬風從沒有吹散一片綠，只是吹沉了顏色；高速公路旁的小灌木總長得像球。還有，當海拔開始爬升，路不再筆直，粗壯樹幹的樟樹層層疊疊遮掉天空，苦楝細碎的紫花散成連綿的雲，路旁的山壁偶爾冒出一兩朵海棠。順著數也數不清的竹林前行，空氣濕潤微澀，響也響不完的沙沙聲……</p><p>  這已經夠讓他喜歡台灣山林了。但是開進下午兩點就瀰漫著霧的深山，倒是第一次。</p><p>  「啊對了，」族語實驗小學的校長打斷雷木思對窗外的凝視，眼睛明閃閃的。「你們有接觸到新冠病毒的人嗎？」</p><p>  雷木思沒有勇敢到一五一十分享他的約炮過程，但有坦承和最近停課那所大學的學生有過沒戴口罩的接觸。</p><p>  「唉呀！」校長馬上切換為泰雅語，和其他兩位部落裡的人交談起來。雷木思辨識得出來的除了部落名以外只有「laqi」，沒記錯的話是小孩之義。的確，他們總不能讓可能病原體碰到小孩。不知為何在英國的親友至今仍堅信其實這種病毒只對老人致命，年輕人和孩子可以倖免於難。</p><p>  校長結束和其他人的談話，明閃閃的眼睛重新落回他身上。「你不會介意跟別人住吧？」</p><p>  「都是男生啦，沒有什麼好害羞的。」另一位膚色厚實的黑裡透紅的中年男子道，其他人也跟著笑起來。雷木思擠出的簡短笑聲完美掩飾他對於異性戀霸權的疲憊。</p><p>  「我沒關係的。」溫和、自制。從不失效的面具。</p><p>  教授抿起微揚的嘴略帶歉意──他們同意雷木思沒必要向所有訪談對象出櫃，但畢竟得忍受這些微型攻擊的只有雷木思沒有他。其他人再一次笑了，像穿透竹葉隙的陽光一樣明亮。</p><p>  「是個高材生，念N大的。最近停掉所有實體上課的那間大學。」</p><p>  誰都好，他撫著手環，少數從家裡帶出來的飾品。溫暖的金屬依舊是寒冷的銀色。誰都好，別過分打擾他就好。雷木思的視線落回窗上，目光探延至窗外。</p><p>  好像，在樹林邊陲，有著大片白石河床。</p>
<hr/><p>  到yaya的友人提供的落腳處兩三天後，天狼星差不多安頓下來了。Wifi不夠耍廢只夠線上教學影片，反正他一個人，筆電裡面也不是沒有存，呃，動作片。功課還是要寫，文本還是要念。可惜無聊抹不掉。他驅逐房子四周的兩隻人面蜘蛛，對著壁虎抱怨他的垃圾室友，努力混熟的同班同學。壁虎對他「噠、噠噠」的叫。天狼星把牠取名叫阿達。</p><p>  無聊豈只是抹不掉，無聊搞得他瀕臨神經失調。</p><p>  他闔起二手Mythology，離開書桌。</p><p>  這一塊地方平時是導覽用的，也算半個倉庫。整齊的竹編圍牆樸實的黃。上鎖的門之後收集傳統織布機，各泛泰雅布族的傳統服飾。據說還有一間小的簡報室。天狼星沒有待在裡面過並不知道。他就借住在主要展場──或說展屋──隔著一道圍籬的小屋，只有硬床墊和睡袋，不過空間充足。他最喜歡的是主展屋旁邊的大片庭園。那裏有一棵樹，枝葉濃厚得不像話，晴天時半邊園子永遠有遮蔭，半邊始終有明朗。</p><p>  他今天需要太陽。</p><p>  午後四點多，陽光早就成為某種朦朧的印象，染成橘粉紅的細緻粉層鋪在草上。山仍是雄偉的山，但暫時溫柔安靜下來，在白天的自豪和夜晚的燈光璀璨之間難得的低沉。激昂樂章之間的過門。</p><p>  幹，孤獨要把他折磨成文青了嗎？他雙手伸直，手掌反面朝上十指扣起，腳尖踮高。可能上一輩子他有翅膀，還沒有脫離祖宗牌位的陰影他就一直夢見飛翔。不是關在一個鐵盒子升空，而是扎扎實實的感受風擁擠的推過全身，呼嘯而去。妹妹小樂對此又有另一種分析：他渴望自由，渴望到就算摔得粉身碎骨也在所不惜。小樂一向病態執著於對他的心理分析，這些年來累積了這麼一長串，天狼星唯一贊同的是這一項。</p><p>  引擎的聲響由遠而近，在靠近住處的地方停下。人聲，車門開啟。天狼星停止伸展，雙臂落回身側，蹦蹦跳跳地衝上去迎接。「嘿，大叔！」</p><p>  「Watan這幾天都沒看到人太寂寞了對吧？」被天狼星稱為「大叔」的中年男子Walis沒有拒絕他的擁抱，拍了拍他的背。天狼星暗自在心中表示感謝。善意肢體接觸是他嘗過以後就戒不掉的藥。「有人來陪你作伴囉。」</p><p>  「我是檢疫的人欸，怎麼會想到要把人送到我這邊？」他鬆開手，看著小學校長從副駕駛座下來。一位約莫四十歲的外國人也爬下車，環顧四周。天狼星覺得他的臉頰看起來像白麵團，過於蓬鬆。</p><p>  「也是要暫時隔離的人啊。從台北下來的，問的時候發現跟你的學校的人有接觸，就不好讓他直接碰到小朋友了。」Walis拍了拍他的肩。一雙細長腿遲疑的踩在地面。「說不定你有在路上看過他欸，T大和N大不是很近嗎？」</p><p>  「哪有那麼剛好啊。T大的人可是多到滿出來的多欸。」細長腿繞過車頭，朝他們的方向走來。醬紅色平底帆布鞋──天狼星皺起眉頭。黑色塑膠管搭建的鞋櫃，修剪過磨平的腳趾甲──</p><p>  帆布鞋在他面前停住。柔和的嗓音響起。「嗯，嗨。」</p><p>  天狼星盯著他離開台北前最後一個約炮對象，內心千千、萬萬草泥馬狂奔。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要解釋雷木思第二次看到天狼星的反應必須先解釋，他並不相信一見鍾情。</p><p>不相信一見鍾情這回事講起來比不相信靈魂伴侶還容易，但是更加苦澀。雷木思相信性張力，他相信口紅和豐腴的腰，他相信古龍水和肌肉結實的肩膀。他不相信的是會有那麼一個人可以在看見你的第一眼就真的看見你。如果天底下有那麼幸運的是世界上的誤解不就少多了。</p><p>他的垃圾前女友宣稱自己對雷木思是一見鍾情。當時她還不是前女友，更不是垃圾，是凱瑟琳。</p><p>「吶，我對書呆子也是幾乎沒有抵抗力呢。」凱瑟琳說這話時咯咯笑著，雙手不安分的在他T袖底下游移。「再加上你那麼端莊害羞……我可是第一眼就被你迷住了。」</p><p>那時雷木思一時間喘不過氣。他想也想不到到底會有誰在稍縱即逝的短暫瞬間，一時間喘不過氣。他想也想不到到底會有誰在稍縱即逝的短暫瞬間，在一群比他聰穎的、可愛的、長袖善舞的人之中挑中他。他從來沒有被挑選過，至少不是立刻被挑選。黑白球中彩虹色澤的總會先被揀走。他大概是某種很淡，很淡的灰，在袋子裡總要待上好久。</p><p>但是凱瑟琳不僅看中他的氣質，還看中他的無知。當他從她的喧嘩派對和酒吧旅途退場後，她用其他人填補起空缺，維持生活的飽滿。他以為碰到了願意懂得他安靜的人，實際上只是成為了更不起眼的一部份。他是一顆快樂的櫟實，隨著時間乾燥失香而渾然不知。他甚至是在凱瑟琳的委託下接起那通該死的電話。那時他才知道，自己已經是凱瑟琳的「好朋友」好幾個月了。</p><p>所以，他本來就不相信，身邊唯一相信的人被揭穿在說謊。不能怪他對這個概念無法買單。不能怪他在小廂型車拐過一個彎以為自己瞥見那張臉的時候感覺是純然驚恐。</p><p>不，雷木思已經和他像陌生人一樣的打過招呼，聽到彼此的校名(<em>他有跟我說過，</em>雷木思內心一根脆餅被折斷的聲響。<em>為什麼他有跟我說過</em>)；協調了晚上睡覺的安排(睡袋這東西是夠的，可是為什麼像同人小說套路一樣<em>床墊只有一張</em>)；規劃出大致的生活空間(雷木思疑似看到了一本磚頭書的標題包含English Literature，晚點或許可以問他修的是古典還是創意寫作)。現在，他的東道主已經回到車上，發動引擎，半爛不碎的褐色樹葉被輪胎黏起又掉回土表。他們已經要離去而雷木思很確定他胸膛中被撥動的那根弦還在嗡嗡作鳴。</p><p>不。恐懼會不斷抽動。不管他現在能感覺到的是什麼，是某一種特定波動的餘韻。</p><p>「你可以把口罩脫下來。」</p><p>雷木思愣了一會兒，才意識到少年是在對他說話。黑髮少年的雙臂交叉在胸前，凌厲的眼睛鑽在他身上。「除非你未保護接觸下的N大學生不是在指我。」</p><p>「喔……好。」他勾下兩側耳帶，把口罩收進口袋。他有股錯覺，少年的眼神有一刻柔和些許。</p><p>「先吃飯吧。」少年轉身，領著他進了屋子。</p><p>桌上的菜色已經擺好了，兩道都是剛剛接待他們的人要離開前煮的。簡單的炒菜和炒肉片，白米飯在電鍋。少年盛了兩碗，一碗在自己面前，另一碗放在對面桌上，收回手時順勢勾下自己的口罩。雷木思有些尷尬的坐下。</p><p>「喔對了！」還來不及摸到碗，雷木思看見少年跳起身，在流理檯旁邊翻找。「你需要嗎？」湯匙的柄離他的臉不到一個手掌的距離。其實他筷子拿得還行，但是少年這股衝進讓他不太敢拒絕好意。他接過，道了聲謝，開動。</p><p>白熾燈管一支高高懸著，照明不太足，少年的黑髮少了色彩飽滿度。此刻，無論剛剛在雷木思胸膛中鼓譟的是什麼，終於緩和下來。他謹慎地觀察對面少年的臉。濃密而邊界分明的眉毛，狹長不顯得狹窄的眼睛，鼻樑挺得俊俏，唇在咀嚼中摸不著形狀，牙時隱時現。少年──天狼星──和上次他們見面時同一個模樣，但有差別。他說不上在哪。</p><p>「你介意我問個問題嗎？」</p><p>天狼星持筷的那隻手擱在桌上，挑起眉。</p><p>「Watan是你的真實名字嗎？」</p><p>他的表情變化有點複雜。雷木思認為最不可思議的一項是嚮往。「我不能說是。」</p><p>雷木思盯著不應該如此慘澹的雙唇上下。「法律上我的父母是另一些人，完全沒有泰雅族血統。我是因為……我逃家，三年前，我堂姊和我堂姊夫收留我。這個名字是堂姊夫的母親給我的，不是我……與生俱來的。」</p><p>「很遺憾聽到是這樣。」</p><p>少年的唇往上偏，像是個笑，卻太緊繃。像把弓，拉緊又鬆開。</p><p>「人生啊。」他繼續扒飯，雷木思盯著碗裡的不等邊四邊形，舀起來，嚼碎。鹹中帶甘的菜水味在他口中破開。</p><p>他們默默吃完飯，少年剪開一塊菜瓜布，他們分別洗自己的碗。少年那只是藍白間隔的花紋仿傘，雷木思這只嫩綠色背景綴有黃色小花。他們回到充作起居室的房間，各自掏出筆電和文本，閱讀。這一切都是無聲進行的。十中無聲的轉，天狼星換了一本書，手中那隻螢光筆沒在劃記時就轉呀轉的。紗窗上撲來三、四隻蛾，絨毛扇一樣的翅膀一動也不動。雷木思輕輕點了下窗面，想看蛾群會不會走，不料弄出彈簧收起的聲響。</p><p>他抬頭，少年的表情似笑非笑。</p><p>這真的，真的很尷尬。</p><p>「你應該慶幸還有紗窗，不然他們會衝進來膜拜燈泡。」這大概是少年第一次對他說中文，講得很慢，有些刻意。顯然少年也不想維持這古怪的氣氛，下一句又改回英文。「順帶一提，你可以像之前那樣叫我天狼星就好。畢竟Watan是個挺菜市場的名字，你以後在部落還會聽到有人用。」</p><p>「啊，謝謝。」他終於可以心安理得地維持他在腦中對天狼星的稱呼。句子其實可以結束在這裡，然而他不自覺的接了下去。「是個很美的名字，很適合你。」</p><p>當初使用通訊軟體時，他對於天狼星的「化名」評論僅僅是「很特殊」。</p><p>天狼星挑起眉端──怎麼有人挑眉毛還能挑得那麼好看？雷木思低下頭去，雙頰泛熱。</p><p>直到睡前關燈，他都沒有再和天狼星說過一個字。</p><hr/><p>天狼星是刻意等到雷木思關了燈才進浴室的。一鎖上門他開始無聲尖叫。</p><p>幹‧拎‧伯‧為‧什‧麼‧天‧殺‧的‧雷木思‧要‧住‧這‧裡。</p><p>若是交由小樂來評斷，她冷靜──無情──的分析肯定會是這樣的：這是某種現世報。對於他膽敢無視疫情期間減少社交的規定跑去約炮──還不是約固炮──的舉動。畢竟，要不是他去約雷木思，雷木思也不會因為與可能帶原者有接觸而必須某程度的自我隔離。如果他不用自我隔離，也不會住來天狼星這裡。用一句話總結：他是自作自受。他應該慶幸他和雷木思兩個是在山上碰到不是在病床上碰到。</p><p>但是。</p><p>去──他──媽──的──天狼星發現截至剛剛他已經複習過十種髒話，感謝中文的博大精深。他再一次回到他最喜歡的髒字：肏。肏。</p><p>事情發展到這種程度，他已經不知道自己是因為「要和只有約炮過一次的對象一起住上十四天」而崩潰，還是因為「我好像有點喜歡的對象和我住在一起但是住的地方沒辦法打炮」崩潰。可以忽略「有點喜歡的對象」這句話嗎？</p><p>他知道他給雷木思的臉色不太好看──他嚇傻了，好嗎？等到他回過神來，被父母訓練出的面具已經戴上，想要摘下扯著面具邊緣只是──不敢。面具戴上去就像盔甲，拆下困難。雷木思拿下口罩的一瞬間他有感覺好一些。這麼說大概有點缺德，但口罩也是一種盔甲。雷木思被迫暴露雀斑、鼻樑和嘴唇會讓天狼星感覺沒那麼受到威脅。</p><p>他知道這點和生他的那兩人十分相像。趙家家長向來樂於暴露對手的弱點，自個兒安全躲在堡壘之後。</p><p>「你這個白癡。」他低聲罵到。拳頭撞在牆上是痛的。至少他可以暫時不要想他和那些發誓要逃離的人在惡劣處有多麼相像。況且說起來，如果這間房子裡誰有資格情緒崩潰，絕對不是他。</p><p>雷木思是外國人、外人、訪問學生、必須服用抗愛滋藥物，八成沒向接待他的人出櫃，被迫和一名他並不真正熟識的少年共處十四天。他沒有地方可以去，就算奇蹟似的順利下山進程也得面對不熟悉的語言、文字、情境。天狼星突然憶起，雷木思的確說過這次來訪他大部分的時間都待在台北，日常活動範圍不過T大方圓二公里內。儘管思想上百花齊放，台北城是漢文化的頑固疆土。天狼星自己當初都花了一些時間才適應山腳下的城鎮，客語和泰雅語自在流動，更何況雷木思？</p><p>天狼星無聲嘆了口氣，轉開蓮蓬頭。</p><p>最糟糕的是他不能和Walis或其他人提到現在的兩難。他認了yaya不久後，yaya和他介紹了一個「朋友的孫子」。「你們會有共同話題的。」她如此篤定。幾番來回試探後，天狼星終於搞清楚這位學弟是深櫃，秘密偶然間被yaya拆穿。學弟小他兩歲，家裡十個人有七個是天主教徒，很不幸的雙親就佔了兩位。學弟當時就吐露，如果天狼星光明正大出櫃，其他人一定會連帶懷疑起他是否「有所同」。</p><p>「我不像你一樣可以一走了之，而且，」他抱緊膝頭。「我知道他們是愛我的。我其實知道。」</p><p>當時同樣坐在地板上的天狼星第一次思考，或許他遭到他憎恨的人放逐並不是太壞的事。至少那個家裡沒什麼值得他惋惜的。(<em>小樂除外。</em>他內心一團肥胖蠕動神似雞母蟲的生物大叫。<em>你不可以忘了你的妹妹。你都已經拋下她一個人在那種地方，不可以再背叛她更深了。</em>)</p><p>繞回來眼下的局面。友情贊助的住所+從未出櫃的兩人=不能打炮的空間。約炮軟體的瑣碎對談+一次打炮=他內心渴望但不可冒然擁抱的人。雷木思的處境已經艱困，天狼星不應該擅自增加他的負擔。他太習慣衝動行事，經常砸毀東西。高中時他差點把自己也砸毀就是最好的證明。</p><p>最好就是這幾天井水不犯河水，平安無事過完就是了。天狼星遲來的意識到不只身體，他的頭髮也濕透，正在滴水。洗髮精不是問題，吹風機才是。噪音很煩，噪音還可能吵醒房間裡在睡覺的那個人。他思考全靠毛巾吸水的可能，最後還是不想冒感冒的風險──這段時間那怕是嗆到咳嗽都會有路人投以警戒的目光。他匆匆搓洗完，躡手躡腳的出浴室摸了吹風機回來，關上門。嘶啞風聲在浴室的絕佳迴響刺得他頭皮發麻。他思考如果他觸電倒下多久以後才會獲得救援。既然雷木思已經睡著那肯定是六小時起跳。大概吧。經過一整天的刺激腦內電流過分活潑的躍動，他沒辦法思考逞強答應和雷木思己同一張床墊是不是個好決定。可惜，他在內心哀嘆。普遍級、限制級的地方都已經摸過了，怎麼接下來就再也不能冒犯，隔著兩層睡袋也不能擁抱？真的是，幹。幹。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>雷木思和天狼星在山上一起吃的第一頓飯是炒高麗菜和山豬肉。由於缺乏知識或說缺乏刻板印象，雷木思並沒有認出這是「到山上必吃」的菜餚。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>